Life's Hell at Hetalia International Academy
by 123RANDOMxPANIC
Summary: Yeah, the Hetalia part will come in the 3-4 chapter. Side Project for now. Butt-load of OC's, but only to help the plot run smoothly. Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Life's Hell at Hetalia International Academy Prologue

_Hello~ You're all probably virtually yelling at me as I'm starting a new story when I'm really bad at updating my other ones ^.^;; Well, Plot Mint Bunny/ Gilbird won't stop throwing story ideas at me, and I can't incorporate all these ideas into my other stories because they might not make much sense, I'd then I'd start writing out of character for EVERYONE. So, here's my latest story. I'm currently re-developing my plots for _**My Dark Heart **_and _ **Mind Screw Magic! Akihisa Yoshii. **_But, fear not, because this is more of a side project for now. I'll do my best to update by other stories over break, and then update them on consecutive weekends. But I have responsibilities, you know. For school and friends and family. My sister's going through a tough time lately, and I want to be there for her. I'm also writing 2 other stories, besides the one's I've already posted. One'll be WAY serious, the other not so much. I'm really just working on plot and character development with those and this one. SO, without further ado, enjoy the prologue of _**Life's Hell at Hetalia International Academy.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

_Dear, I have to tell you something…_

I pack away my clothes into simple green duffle bags.

_Yeah , sure dad. What about?_

Bringing out some cardboard boxes, I sighed.

_Well…_

I felt numb. So terribly, yet wonderfully numb. After putting down the boxes, I slowly rub my temples.

_Yeah? C'mon, dad, stop beating around the bush._

Gently placing my books into them, I slowly emptied my rather large bookshelves.

_Well, Zelda, you're…_

Finishing with the books, I turned to my toys. They were greatly depleted, each one carrying a bitter-sweet memory… and a lie.

_W… What am I? Spit it out, please!_

Packing away my kyuubi doll, ninja fruit, Baby Dog, and Rosemary into another box, I felt a heavy pressure build behind my eyes.

_Well, Zelda… you're adopted. You're birth parents will be here in a week to pick you up. _

_You'll be living with them from then on. _

I quickly wiped away a stray tear from under my circular glasses. My real parents would be here soon, and I had just finished packing. I look at the clock.

It's 6:30.

In the morning.

Jesus penis, they would be here in 2 hours and 15 minutes. And I hadn't slept a wink. "Sleep?" I ask myself quietly, "Or shower?" As I got up, however, by body decided for me. As soon as I was fully standing and had taken a few indecisive steps, my body crumpled to the wooden floor, dead to the world until my… care takers woke me up.

_**END PROLOGUE**_

_SO, what do you think? Side project, or a thing I will try to update regularly? Please, tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Hell at Hetalia International Academy

Chapter 1

My sleep was interrupted by the _god-awful _beeping of a thrice-be-dammed alarm clock. Damn it all. Damn it all to hell. Sitting up slowly, I breathed in deeply, stretching my arms over my head. I was content (even after sleeping on a wooden floor)… until I remembered what was about to happen. I was about to be picked up by my real parents _14 years after I was born_. Apparently, I hadn't been 'good enough' for them when I was born.

Well, screw 'em.

They're about to face my **fabulous. **

Oh, they are going to be taken aback. I bet my doctor had screamed "WHAT A FABULOUS BABY. OH MAH LAWD JEEZUS."

Yup. That's how my birth went down. My doctor was ghetto. And all the nurses fainted from my EPIC. My parents totally gave me away because I was _**too**_ fabulous for them. Screw not being 'good enough'. They were just jealous of me.

… This is how I comfort myself.

By being conceited.

Yup. It's just how I roll.

_**It's how I get all the ladies.**_

… Okay. Time to stop all that. Glancing at the clock, I realized I had had about 10 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, do my hair, and eat breakfast. On two hours of sleep.

Standing up, I turned off my alarm clock, stripped, and got into the shower. Quickly washing my hair and conditioning it, I stepped out and dried myself off.

Stepping to the outfit I had laid out the day before, I pulled it on. It was just a simple pair of ripped-up dark-wash skinny jeans, a black fishnet shirt, and a dark green-and-grey skull tank top, and a pair of black leather boots. Fishing out my hair brush and leave-in conditioner (Fructis, if you were wondering), I slathered some into my waist-length red-brown hair and brushed it. Bending over, I swiftly brushed my hair into a high ponytail, leaving my side bangs to fall into my face. Pushing my round glasses onto my face, I looked into the mirror.

Whistling, I looked myself over. "Hello there, sexy. Where've you been?" I giggled. I looked dark, a little punk, even. "Oh, wait," I whispered to myself, going back into the bathroom. On the counter were some skull/star stud earrings, along with a few small hoop earrings. Putting the skulls in one ear, and the stars in the other, and the hoops in the top of my ear.

… Don't look at me like that, I paid for all of this.

Every. Single. Piercing.

Part-time job. I used to baby-sit. I stopped after I got all my piercings. I plan to get more when I'm eighteen, and have a well-paying job. Just, not a doctor or lawyer job. Maybe an author, or a rock star. Or music producer. I just want to work either with music, or books.

Okay, I got side-tracked. Walking out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen, I noticed no one else was up. That's actually a little unusual. Well, screw it, These biatches aren't getting the last muffin.

Or the last piece of bacon. _It was mine._

Opening the door, I realized my earlier observation was wrong. People _were_ up. It was the eldest child. Her name was Chloe, and probably the biggest whore at her school. All she was wearing was a night gown that barely covered her butt, her boobs practically spilling out of the top.

Don't get me wrong, though. She stood up to my bullies in elementary (before the entire whore thing) and she always gave me the best books. Once, she even gave me my favourite chocker necklace (it was black ribbon that tied in the back. It also had a bat pendant, the wings touching at the tips, forming a tear drop shape. In it was a piece of amethyst. In the bats feet, however, was a pentagram. I was actually wearing this necklace right now, even though it was probably meant to patronize me.)

Okay, back to the situation at hand. So, she was smiling at two strangers, a man and woman. The man, with a shock of dark hair with dyed neon hair, fashionably square glasses and dark grey eyes, was looking at her with disinterest. The woman, with the same hair and eyes, shared similar facial features with him, but…

I had her nose, and her mouth. We also shared the same eye shape, the same odd freckles along our noses, same jaw structure.

… She's my _mom. _She seems… angry. I mean, her face was turning red before she said /yelled: "Shut up, you goddamn whore. Your head is obviously filled with air, because my brother is obviously gay. So shut that slutty mouth and put some clothes on. I came here to pick up my daughter, not be annoyed to death by someone who's obviously been taken so many times she can't even walk straight. By God, shut _**up!**_"

I giggled. "Damn straight," I said, finally walking in. Chloe looked so mad and shocked, I couldn't help it. I burst in loud guffaws. Yeah, no girly laugh. My laugh was MANLY. And EPICLY FAB. Pretty soon, I was rolling around on the ground, holding my sides, tears streaming down my red face. Miraculously, my glasses stayed on, otherwise they would've gotten crushed.

After a while, I stood up and waved. "Hello~!" I wave, smiling. I liked my mother already.

**XxXxXxX Page-break XxXxXxX**

After packing all my junk into the trunk, I slid into the back of the van, holding my iPhone (paid for that, too) and a book. It's called _Twisted_, by Andrea Kane. I hadn't started it yet, but it seems interesting. It's about a former female FBI agent who starts working on a murder case when her childhood friends disappear and end up murdered. I can't wait to read it.

My uncle (his name is Gary) slid into the drivers seat of the mini-van, my mom sitting in the passenger seat. I waved slowly to my old house, smiling sadly. It wasn't the best, but I had had what I needed. At least I didn't have to say good-bye to my younger sister, who had always looked up to me; or my guardians, who lied about being my parents. At least they loved me like I was their own child.

On the highway, my mom turned to me, grey eyes looking at me with interest. "So, I bet your bursting with questions. But, I love to start off a long drive with a good song. Is that alright, and can we talk at the house?" I nodded. I saw no problem with that.

"So, have you ever heard of Emilie Autumn?" Mom asks "Heck yeah, I love her." "So, what would you like to listen to?" "Opheliac, please~" I answer. Plugging her phone into the stereo, my mom turned on 'Opheliac'. After the harpsichord ended, I couldn't help it. I opened my mouth, and sang.

_I'm your Opheliac_

_I've been so disillusioned_

_I know you'd take me back_

_But still I feigned confusion_

_I couldn't be your friend_

_My world was too unstable_

_You might have seen the end_

_But you were never able_

_To keep me breathing_

_As the water rises up again_

_Before I slip away_

_You know the games I play_

_And the words I say_

_When I want my own way_

_You know the lies I tell_

_When you've gone through hell_

_And I say I can't stay_

_You know how hard it can be_

_To keep believing in me_

_When everything and everyone_

_Becomes my enemy and when_

_There's nothing more you can do_

_I'm gonna blame it on you_

_It's not the way I want to be_

_I only hope that in the end you will see_

_It's the Opheliac in me_

_It's the Opheliac in me_

_I'm your Opheliac_

_My stocking prove my virtues_

_I'm open to attack_

_But I don't want to hurt you_

_Whether I swim or sink_

_That's no concern of yours now_

_How could you possibly think_

_You had the power to know how_

_To keep me breathing_

_As the water rises up again_

_Before I slip away_

_You know the games I play_

_And the words I say_

_When I want my own way_

_You know the lies I tell_

_When you've gone through hell_

_And I say I can't stay_

_You know how hard it can be_

_To keep believing in me_

_When everything and everyone_

_Becomes my enemy and when_

_There's nothing more you can do_

_I'm gonna blame it on you_

_It's not the way I want to be_

_I only hope that in the end you will see_

_It's the Opheliac in me_

_It's the Opheliac in me_

_Studies Show..._

_Intelligent girls are more depressed_

_Because they know_

_What the world is really like_

_Don't think for a beat it makes it better_

_When you sit her down and tell her_

_Everything's gonna all right_

_She knows in society she either is_

_A devil or an angel with no in between_

_She speaks in third person_

_So she can forget that she's me_

_Doubt thou the stars are fire_

_Doubt thou the sun doth move_

_Doubt truth to be a liar_

_But never doubt_

_Doubt thou the stars are fire_

_Doubt thou the sun doth move_

_Doubt truth to be a liar_

_But never doubt_

_Doubt thou the stars are fire_

_Doubt thou the sun doth move_

_Doubt truth to be a liar_

_But never doubt I love_

_You know the games I play_

_And the words I say_

_When I want my own way_

_You know the lies I tell_

_When you've gone through hell_

_And I say I can't stay_

_You know how hard it can be_

_To keep believing in me_

_When everything and everyone_

_Becomes my enemy and when_

_There's nothing more you can do_

_I'm gonna blame it on you_

_It's not the way I want to be_

_I only hope that in the end you will see_

_But never doubt_

_You know the games I play_

_And the words I say_

_When I want my own way_

_You know the lies I tell_

_When you've gone through hell_

_And I say I can't stay_

_You know how hard it can be_

_To keep believing in me_

_When everything and everyone_

_Becomes my enemy and when_

_There's nothing more you can do_

_I'm gonna blame it on you_

_It's not the way I want to be_

_I only hope that in the end you will see_

Gary looked at me through the mirror, smiling faintly. "Not bad," he complimented. I smiled. I think I'll like my family more than I thought I would.


End file.
